Many devices, such as smart phones, may be vulnerable to moisture, whether vapor or liquid form. Components such as housings, seals, and so on may be used to keep moisture away from moisture sensitive elements of the devices. However, such components may not keep out all moisture. This may particularly be the case where ports to an external environment are provided for device elements (such as ports for acoustic devices such as microphones or speakers), housing portions and/or other elements are joined at seams, and/or other such situations.
It may be useful to determine when a device and/or internal portions thereof is exposed to moisture. In some cases, a warrantee for a device may be voided if the device and/or internal portions thereof are exposed to moisture. In other cases, effectiveness of components such as housings or seals may be tested by determining whether or not moisture is present in internal portions of a device.